Pup's Past Love
This is a Crack Ship Collab story. This is a collab between SmokythePolicePup and Blackout 1012. *Warning: This story's has some tragic past so, this story maybe to intense for Younger readers.* (No changing this page unless u have permission from us) ''' Summary Barley and Elmina both having a rough time, as Elmina just lost her parents and shes running for her life trying to get away from people that want to sell her, and Barley being abused by hes mean owner. Both pups being mistreated and going through tragic loses start to feel weak, hopeless and depress, little that they know that this tragic moments would be the cause of the greatest thing that has ever happen to them. Characters * Elmina * Barley * Larry (Dog Hunter #1) * Chuck (Dog Hunter #2) * (More to be added X3) Story It was a dark and stormy night, lightning flashed, thunder roared and rain came down from the sky fiercely as the strong winds blew vigorously through the night. Everyone in Alaska knew it was safer to stay inside, there was no noise in the streets and no human or pup wondering around the cities. But somewhere outside a city in the dark roads that go through the forest there was a strange commotion. "Get her!!! Stop that dumb mutt!!!!!"A man shouted as he and he’s partner ran as fast as they could on the road under the vicious storm. The two man ran after what they want so dear. "(pant, pant)" A small Alaskan Malamute pup ran away from her hunters, the poor pup ran for her life trying to get away from the men and to safety. "Shoot that darn runt!!" One of the men exclaimed to the other as they both targeted the small puppy. "Ahh!" the small pup yelled as she try to dodge every fire, she ran from side side trying to confuse the hunters, then the little Malamute pup decided to try and lose then in the forest that was just beside the main road. "Agh! Don’t let her get away!!" One of the men shouted to the other as the small pup dodged every fire, they ran after the poor pup into the wood in pursuit of their prize. The small pup outsmart the two hunters so she ran faster trying for the men to lose sight of her. "Ugh! Where did the dumb mutt go!!" one of the men shouted as they both lost sight of the pup. "Dont worry Larry, we will find her!" The man said to he’s boss. "Eh forget her! Let’s go Chuck." the man name Larry said to hes not smart friend. "But our job is to find that pup?" Chuck questioned back. "What, she’s a small, weak, worthless runt, she will die here on her own" he answered back with a satisfied tone, "Ohh yeah hahaha... that’s pup won’t make it out here on her own haha" the small chubby white skin man said as both men started to walk back to the road, "That haha.. that runt barked her last bark hahahaha!!" The two men laugh as they went back to their truck. The small girl pup was hiding in the bush next to the two men, she heard every word, she felt, hopeless, depress and she was sure they were right. Thunder and lightning struck scaring the poor small pup, "Ahh!!" she quickly ran away from the bush and manage to find a small hollow in a tree where she could sleep and stay dry for the night. The little one cried herself to sleep, " (crying) mommy.. daddy... I miss u...." the small 1 week year old Alaskan Malamute puppy cried as she was all alone, her parents were killed in front of her and now she’s in the wood by herself with no food and no one around her. ~~~~~ Just a few miles away from where the little Alaskan Malamute pup laid alone crying, there was a house, enrage screams were heard as a man tosses a German Shepherd/Labrador Retriever mixed breed pup out the door onto the hard earth below them. “And stay out!” The man yells at the top of his lungs. The pup gave an upset glare back at the man with tears rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to hurt the man but the man was his owner and he knew if he hurt him, he’d be abused further and would most likely starve to death. “I was just hungry and you were busy! You didn’t have to kick me!” Barley shouted as he looked at all the bruises and cuts on his body from the abuse he received on a nightly basis. Living with this man has been nothing but torture for the young pup. “Shut up you mutt! You deserved everything that happened to you! Next time you act up, I might just forget to fill your bowl at all!” The man shouted and entered his house slamming the door behind him. As he cried, Barley walked into a poorly-made pup house that had holes in the room and creaked whenever he moved inside of it. He then proceeded to cry himself to sleep. ~~~~~ Soon after day came and the sun started to come out. The storm had blown over and everything was calm, shinning as the sun's rays reflected off the drops of water that were all around. The small Alaskan Malamute pup started to wake up, "(yawns) aww, now that was a great sleep” The small pup said as she got out of the hollow” (sigh) I wish mommy and daddy were here..." (she said as she looked depress at the ground beneath her paws. "(her stomach growls) ugh! I’m soooo hungry! Maybe I can look around to find some food." The little one said as she started to walk around the wood in search for something to please her hunger. The small puppy walked around but couldn’t find anything to eat. The pup’s stomach growled more as she hadn’t eaten ever since we was taken away from her home. The pup walked and walked and walked but didn’t find anything, she was starting to lose hope and faith in herself "Maybe those guys were right... maybe I won’t make it here all alone..." The Malamute pup said to herself as she put on of her paws on her belly and felt it rumbling. The puppy walked and just lost hope of ever finding something to eat, the pup look up and luckily she was able to see a small town. "A town! YES! Maybe I will find something to eat there! And maybe I will be safe from those hunters.” She yelled excitedly as the she ran quickly towards the small town. '''Update Down in the small the little Sherman shepherd/Labrador retriever mix woke up and glanced out of his pup house. Placed right in front of him was his bowl with barely any food in it. This upset the small pup, slightly who was still starving from the night before. He crawled out and ate whatever food was sitting in the bowl. "I guess I'm going to have to remain hungry today. I am a bad pup..." He said whimpering into his paws. It has gotten so bad that he now started to blame himself for the way he was treated. Barley walked fully out of his deteriorating pup-house and hid in the shed. He knew if his owner caught him, something bad was going to happen. ~~~~~ The small Alaskan Malamute pup got to the edge of the town, "Hope I can find something good to eat." Elmina said as she walked into town. The small pup manage to see a man throwing out some trash, the man look like a chef so she walk towards him to see if he had some food. "Excuse me sir? Do you have some food that you could give me? Im really hungry, i haven't eaten in days. (her stomach growls)" the small pup beg for something to eat. " NO! I wont waste my food for a dirty little stray runt! (the grumpy man shouted to the small malamute) "Now scram! before I call the pound!!". Elmina ran far away from the mean chef and hes restaurant. Elmina ask around town for food but she got the same response, she then stop at a house and she hid inside one of the bushes, " Now what.... Im so hungry and no body is willing to spare some food..." she lay inside the bush all depress and starving. The small pup lay in there looking out through little crack with no leave, hoping that her whole life wont be this terrible. To be continued...